1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications systems and, more particularly, to method of generating program loaded data (PLD) including system configuration information for use by Personal Communications Services (PCS) and Code Division Multiple Access(CDMA) systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As described above, the CDMA and PCS system comprise a BTS (Base station Transceiver System) supplying mobile communication service to mobile stations, BSC (Base Station Controller) relaying to and from a MSC (Mobile Switching Center) and the MSC switching a plurality of BSCs to a PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network).
A processor for controlling the BTS is a BCP (Base Station Controller Processor) and a processor for controlling the BSC is a CCP (Call Controller Processor). The CCP manages a plurality of BCP and a BSM (Base Station Manager) manages a plurality of CCPs. FIG. 5 illustrates a typical system architecture.
It is also known that data for managing the BSM, the BSC and the BTS is referred to as program loaded data (PLD). Such PLD includes data relating to system configuration information necessary for managing the communications system, e. g.,traffic channel information necessary for performing communications in the BSM, the BSC and the BTS and for performing frequency assignment.
Since the PLD is utilized by the BSM, the BSC, and BTS, the operational program operating each system(that is, the BSM, the BSC, and BTS) is executed based on the PLD saved for each system. Accordingly, the PLD of these three systems has to be consistent with respect to each other. One reason that consistency of the PLD is important is to prevent confusion in managing the mobile telephone system connected with the three systems which may arise due to disagreement of data(PLD) which each system has saved.
A BSC stores PLD of a BTS as well as its own PLD, and in the same manner, a BSM stores PLD of the BSC and BTS.
The PLD is created from the initial data for operating system (BTS, BSC, and BSM). The structure of the initial data is called relation. Relation, for example, is information about configuration of the BTS and the BSC and lists of adjacent BTSs to one BTS. PLD has a kind of table form. The table has ID of a BSM/BSC/BTS as a key and data unit (word, byte) as an attribute. As a result, relation includes schema information of data key, attribute. This relation group is stored as a data base schema.
In a CDMA system, PLD manufacturing tool is used for creating PLD. The PLD manufacturing tool creates PLD for each system (BTS, BSC, BSM) by using the initial data and data base schema.
Typically, each time the PLD is generated, the DG_INIT file has to be in a format suitable for the system configuration architecture of the three systems. In addition, in the situation where system configuration data must be written into each different file executed by the BSM, the BSC, and the BTS, that is all files of each of these systems must be changed. However, because all BSMs, scores of BSCs, and hundreds of BTSs, included in a communications system, have there own respective system data files, each of these files must be checked to determine whether the existing data is different than the new data (i.e., confirm data) and ,if not, the existing data in each of these files is modified.
Further, it is known that, because of the nature a CDMA system, associated data must be managed commonly between the BS and the BSC in order to control the BTS. As noted above, the task of commonly managing the associated data is a complicated task because data changes require respective confirm and then, if necessary, respective modification of the data in several specific systems.
Also, because the interrelated systems of the communications system require consistency of data, an error occurring during the modification of data associated with one of the interrelated systems can cause a multitude of problems between the systems. Hence, great care is needed when performing modification of data.
Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram illustrating a prior art method of generating PLD is shown. As illustrated, the PLD manufacturing tool, such as C compiler,generates the PLD after receiving all data files of the BSC, the BTS and each data table corresponding to the databases associated with these systems. In order to manufacture the PLD, at first a file is created whose configuration is suitable for C language structure defining the relation to be included in the PLD.
The initial data that will be included in each relation, has to be created by the processor and by the relation so that the PLD manufacturing tool (C compiler) can recognize (compile) one data file.
Further, in making each data file, the DG_INIT is created taking into account the requirement of common data between processors as well as data in accordance with the characteristics of each processor.
The method of manufacturing the PLD is completed by generating PLD_header information and compiling these files in reference to a header file that is an initial file defining the produced input data file and relation.
In case of using the method of generating the PLD as noted above, if the DG_INIT files are changed, all BSCnn_mmmm.dat files of the BSC data have to be modified. Also, in the case of changing data used commonly in all BTSs, all BTS data, that is, all BSCnn_Rel_mmmm.dat and BTSnnyy_Rel_mmmm.dat files, have to be modified. In this case, if there is much data to be changed in any *.dat files, it is difficult to find the portion to be modified in each file. To add to the complexity of the problem and difficulties associated therewith, in the case where the system configuration is modified, before the exact portion of any one file to be modified is identified, the corresponding system that requires the change must be identified and then corresponding file associated with that system, itself, must be identified.
In order to eliminate the problems noted above, as well as others, the present invention provides a method of generating PLD which facilitates change of the PLD. For example, in the case where the entire system configuration is changed or a new relation is added or a relation is changed, the present invention automates the Data-Generation Initial Data DG_INIT manufacturing process by only generating the minimum necessary data after classifying system configuration and usage data into appropriate classifications.
A method creating PLD in CDMA and PCS system is disclosed. The method classifies data file according to the applied fields for each system and creates the initial data file DG_INIT for all equipped systems (e.g., BSC, BTS) by using said classified data and creates the initial default data file in order to make the basic PLD, which is used in adding/removing systems too. The method includes the step of creating relation dictionary such as key dictionary and attribute dictionary data file for each system and the step of writing the PLD header information and the relation dictionary information per each system into the main part of DG_INIT data. And the method further includes the step of creating a list data file having information about the file needed for each system and the step of creating the PLD by using the data files created in said steps.